(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tensioning apparatus and, more particularly, to a tensioning apparatus for tensioning a flexible member having a width greater than its thickness and which has one end anchored and one free end to be engaged by the tensioning apparatus.
(b) Description of Prior Art
There are many forms of tensioning apparatus for tensioning flexible members such as ropes or cables but such devices as winches and capstans require that end of the flexible member remote from the anchored end to be permanently secured to the rotary drum of the apparatus or a plurality of turns of the flexible member (generally more than 3) engaged with the rotary drum to establish a frictional engagement with the drum of the tensioning apparatus. Thus, such prior art drum devices cannot be used when the flexible member cannot be permanently attached to the drum of the tensioning apparatus, or when the flexible member does not have sufficient spare length to achieve the desired number of turns, or when the flexible member has such width relative to its thickness that it cannot conveniently have the number of turns applied to the drum to achieve the desired frictional engagement.
Thus, the conventional devices for tensioning a flexible member having a width greater than its thickness and which cannot be permanently attached to the tensioning apparatus comprise different forms of buckles into which the flexible member is threaded.
A particular problem exists when tensioning a flexible panel, such as a flexible side wall for a motor vehicle which is normally anchored along its upper edge to a rigid roof part of the vehicle and has its lower edge detachably secured to a rigid lower region of the vehicle, generally the side of the load bearing platform of the vehicle, to contain and protect the load. It is important that such flexible walls be tensioned uniformly to avoid flapping which, apart from being visually distracting, can adversely affect the containment of the load and thereby the safety of the vehicle and its load, and the performance of the vehicle.
One prior art method for securing such a flexible side wall comprises lacing the lower edge of the flexible wall to the rigid part of the vehicle with a length of rope, a time taking and tedious task the efficiency of which is entirely dependent upon the skill of the operator and as the rope is exposed to the elements the said rope can shrink or stretch after the initial tensioning, whereby the tension in the flexible wall can vary considerably to the detriment of the wall and/or the containment of the load.
In an alternative prior art arrangement for securing such a flexible wall the lower edge regions of the flexible wall are secured to the rigid part of the vehicle by a plurality of strap and buckle arrangements, spaced apart along the length direction of the flexible wall. This arrangement suffers from the disadvantagesthat the securement of the plurality of strap and buckle arrangements is a time taking and tedious operation, particularly uncomfortable in adverse weather conditions, and as each strap and buckle arrangement is tensioned individually the tension in the flexible wall can vary along the length of the wall, thereby permitting flapping of the wall when the vehicle is travelling.